The present invention relates to a high power resistor having improved operating temperature range and method for making same.
The trend in the electronic industry has been to make high power resistors in smaller package sizes so that they can be incorporated into smaller circuit boards. The ability of a resistor to perform is demonstrated by a derating curve, and a derating curve of typical prior art devices as shown in FIG. 9. FIG. 9 shows a derating curve 68 having a horizontal portion 70 which commences at −55° C. and which extends horizontally to +70° C. The resistor then begins to reduce in efficiency as shown by the numeral 72, and at +150° C. it becomes inoperative.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of a high power resistor having an improved operating temperature range, and a method for making same.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a high power resistor which is operable between −65° C. and +275° C.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a high power resistor which utilizes an adhesive for attaching a heat sink to the resistor element.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a high power resistor and method for making same which utilizes an anodized aluminum heat sink.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a high power resistor and method for making same which utilizes an improved dielectric molding material surrounding the resistor for improving heat dissipation.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a high power resistor and method for making same which provides an improved operating temperature and which occupies a minimum of space.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved high power resistor and method for making same which is efficient in operation, durable in use, and economical to manufacture.